1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit for driving a driven element that is driven by injecting a current to the same. The invention also relates to a display apparatus utilizing the circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of driven elements which can be driven by injecting a current are electroluminescent elements (hereinafter referred to as EL elements) which are made to emit light by injecting a current. A circuit for driving such an element may be constituted by an insulated gate field effect transistor such as a TFT (thin film transistor).
EL elements are used in panel type image display systems (hereinafter referred to as EL panels) in which pixel circuits constituted by TFTs are two-dimensionally arranged.
A configuration utilizing EL elements is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,373,454.